A switching device used for an electronic circuit such as an inverter circuit, a converter circuit and the like is generally configured from a plurality of switching elements connected in parallel to increase an electric capacity. An SiC switching element is known as a switching element along with an Si switching element. An SiC switching element includes, for example, SiC-MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), SiC-bipolar transistor (Bipolar Transistor), SiC-JFET (Junction Field Effect Transistor), SiC-IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), and the like.